Tea's in Trouble
by DarkQueen3
Summary: Mai called Tea to ask her to call the gang to hang out at the mall. With most of the boys in love with her things could get pretty interesting. Stink at summaries. Just read.
1. Default Chapter

DQ3: Hey everyone this is DarkQueen3 at your service! I just thought of this story so I had to type it quick before I forgot it. That happens allot to me and stories. Anyway I want you to know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything in this fic unless I say so. Enjoy the Fic!

**At Tea's House**

Tea sat on her couch staring at the ceiling being bored out of her mind when suddenly the phone rang, causing Tea to jump and fall off of the couch. "Ouch," Tea said rubbing the back of her head. The phone continued to ring. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Tea said and grabbed the phone. "Hello, Gardener residence." Tea said into the receiver. "Tea! It's Mai. I was wondering if wanted to go shopping with me? "Mai said." Sure! That sounds great. I have nothing to do anyway." Tea said into the receiver. "Great! I'll meet you their. Oh, and can you call the rest of the gang to come along?" Mai said. Tea thought about it and said " Are you sure I-" "Great! I'll see you at 3:001 Bye!" Mai said not giving Tea a chance to finish. Tea Sighed and hung up then phone and called Isis's house first.

**At Isis's House**

"MARIK! MALIK! WOULD YOU SHUT SO I CAN ANSWER THE PHONE!" Isis screamed. "Hello Ishitar residence. How can I help you?" Isis said when she picked up the phone. "Hi Isis. It's Tea" Isis smiled and said "Hello Tea. How are you?" Malik and Marik both sat up from were they were wrestling and said at the same time " TEA!" They both raced to the phone Malik getting there first and took the phone away from Isis and said " Why hello Tea. How are you today?" Malik Said an extremely over sweet voice Tea's eye twitched and said " I-I'm fine H-How are you?" Malik looked like he just won a million dollars. "Why I'm fi- oof" Malik got shoved into a wall by Marik who took the phone and said "Hello my dearest Tea. I'm sorry you had to talk such trash but I had to take care of something." "Heh Heh. That's alright, really" Tea said into the receiver nervously. By this time Malik had revived and began to fight for the phone. Isis took it upon herself to stop them from fighting by hitting them over the head with a frying pan. She took the phone and said "Now what is it you called about Tea?" Tea Smiled and said "I was wondering if you and the guys would like to go with me and Mai to the mall?" Isis smiled and was about to agree when Malik grabbed the phone and yelled "WE'LL BE THERE!" Tea sweat dropped and said "Uh okay I'll see you guys there." Tea hung up the phone and Isis did her best to get Marik to stop strangling Malik for talking to "his woman."

**At Yugi's House**  
"Yugi the phones ringing! " Yami shouted from were he was sitting three inches from the phone. Yugi walked in from the other room grumbling about lazy pharaohs. "Hello?" Yugi said picking up the phone. "Hey Yugi! It's Tea!" Yugi Smiled and said "Hi Tea" Yami bolted up from his seat and made a grab for the phone but Yugi moved out of the way causing Yami to land face first on the floor.' "Yugi I was wondering if you and Yami would like to go with Mai and me to the mall this afternoon." Yugi looked down at Yami and said "Sure we'd love to go." Tea smiled on her side of the phone. "That's great! I'll see you there." Tea then hung up the phone. Yugi hung up the phone and looked at Yami on the floor with swirly eyes and shook his head.

**At Ryou's House**

Ryou is running away from a crazy Bakura who thinks that he had stolen his Tea plushie. When the phone began to ring. Ryou grabbed the cordless on the counter and continued to run, "Hello?" Ryou said breathlessly. "Ryou are you okay? It's Tea." Ryou stopped in his tracks causing Bakura to crash into his back and fall onto the floor. "Why I'm fine Tea. How are you?" Ryou said with a smile on his face. "Oh I'm fine. I called to ask if you and Bakura wanted to go to the mall with Mai and me." Tea said. Ryou's smile widened and he said "Sounds like a great Idea we'll see you there." " Okay, see ya." Tea hung up her phone. Ryou turned around to hang up the phone to meet face to face with a furious Bakura." You Talked to MY TEA!" Bakura roared. The chase was on again.

**At Joey's House**

Joey was sitting in his living room flicking through all the channels just for the hell of it when the phone rang. He picked it up and said "'ello?" "Hey, Joey! It's Tea! I was wondering if you and Serenity would like to go to the mall with the guys and me." "I don't know 'bout dat Tea," Joey said. Tea smirked and pulled out here trump card. "Mai is going to be there." Tea said. Joey sat straight " Why didn't ya say dat in the first place! I'll be there!" Tea snickered on her side of the line. "Okay we'll be there at 3 so I'll be seeing you soon. Bye!" Tea then hung up the phone. Joey hung up the phone and went to ask Serenity wanted to go to the mall. He knocked on her door. Serenity opened the door wide enough to stick her head out of it. "What is it big brother?" she said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me and the gang?" Serenity put on her innocent happy smile and said "That would be great big brother!" Joey smiled at his little sister and said Okay. We'll be leaving at quarter to three so you have 30 minutes to get ready." "I'll be ready by then big brother." Serenity shut the door to her room and moved into towards her walk in closet she moved into the very back of the closet and turned on the light to reveal a mini shrine to the hottest boys of Yu-Gi- Oh. "Now I'll be able to take these boys for myself destroy tea once and for all." Serenity said and let out an evil shriek like laugh. Then there was a pounding on her bedroom door." Serenity are you alright in there?" Joey's voice came through the door. Serenity yelled "I'm fine big brother." She then proceed to find her best looking clothes

**At Kaiba's House**

The phone rang in the Kaiba houshold and Mokuba answered the phone. "Hello?" Mokuba said into the phone. "Hello Mokuba. It's Tea." Mokuba put on a million watt smile. "Hi big sister Tea! How are you?" Tea smiled over the phone. 'He is just too cute.' "I'm fine Mokuba and I was wondering if you and Seto would like to mall with me and the gang?" Tea said over the phone. "Of course when do we have to be there?" Mokuba said excitedly. He's thrilled at the idea of spending some time with his "big sister." "Are you sure it's okay with your brother? I know how busy he gets sometimes." Tea said to Mokuba. He just brushed the question aside. "Of course its okay we'll both be their." Tea smiled over the phone and said "Well the gangs meeting at the main entrance at 3 o'clock. So I'll see you there. Bye, Mokuba!" Tea then hung up the phone. Mokuba hung up the phone and went to tell Seto what was going on. He entered Seto's home office. "Big brother?" Seto looked up from his computer and said "Yes Mokuba?" Mokuba took a deep breath and asked "Can you go with me to the mall with me and the rest of the gang, please?" Seto turned back to his computer and continued to type. "I'm sorry Mokuba, but I have a lot of work to do." Mokuba smiled and said "Tea's going to be there." Seto turned off the computer and halled Mokuba over his shoulder and walked out of the room saying "We're going to be late getting there." Mokuba smirked the entire time.

**At Duke's House**

Duke sat on his bed staring at his Tea collage on his wall He has a crush on Tea instead of Serenity in this fic and that is because I think Serenity is a pain in the ass so there when the phone rang. Duke answered it with a " Yo?" Tea said "Hey Duke. It's Tea." Duke got hearts in his eyes." Tea! How wonderful it is to hear your beautiful voice. What can I help you with?" Tea sweat dropped on her side of the phone." Well was wondering if you weren't doing anything you would like to come with the gang and me to the mall." Tea said. "Duke's smile couldn't get much bigger." But of course I'll be there!" Duke said happily into the phone. "Great! Everyone should be arriving about 3 o'clock. Bye" Tea hung up the phone. Duke stood there like his greatest wish had just come true.

**At Tristan's House**

Tristan was sleeping on his couch holding a picture of Serenity when the phone rang waking him up and causing him to fall of the couch and land on his face. He jumps up and grabs the phone "Hello?" He says groggily from his place on the floor. "Hey Tristan! It's Tea." Tea said from her side of the line. "Oh. Hey Tea. What's up?" "Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me and the gang the mall." Tea said. Tristan thought about and said "who is going?" Tea paused and thought for a moment. "UM, let me see... There's Yugi, Yami, Joey, Serenity. Then -" " SERENITYS GOING! COUNT ME IN!" Tristan said and hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

**Back at Tea's House**

Tea hung up the phone and went up the her stairs to her room to change before going to the mall. She was half way up the stairs when she realized that she invited all the boys to the same place without telling them who was going with them." Oh God I am so not going to survive this trip."

DQ3: I all hope you enjoyed this because I think Tea's in for a couple of surprises very soon. R&R, okay. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

DQ3: HERE IS CHAPTER 2 OF TEA'S IN TROUBLE. I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR ANY THING ELSE IN THIS STORY. SO SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE STORY!

**With Tea**

Tea ran up to her room to change into some clean clothes. She now wore a pair of black hip hugger jeans with a T-shirt/belly shirt that said Angel on the front and angel wings on the back. (I have a Tank top just like it.) She put on her black ankle boots and grabbed her purse and headed down stairs and out the door.

**With Mai**

"What to wear, what to wear?" Mai chanted while throwing things out of her closet. She finally settled for a tight black leather mini skirt and a purple tube top with a short black jacket to go on top. "This will have to do. Now let's hope I get there before some takes all of the good clothes" Mai then grabbed her keys and headed for blue Mercedes and headed to the mall.

**With the Ishtars**

"Would you two get a move on it? We're going to be late!" Isis shouted at Malik and Marik. "Would you hang on for one minute? Jeez." Malik said pulling on his leather pants. "What he said." Marik answered when he got his black shirt on. It ready "I Don't Suffer From My Insanity--I Enjoy Ever Minute of It." in bold white letters. Isis fumed for a moment and then got an idea. "Well if you don't hurry, Yami might get there and ask out on a date," Isis said from were she held the front door open. There was only a set of blond burrs coming down the stairs and out the door by the time she finishes that sentence. Malik and Marik were in the back seat of her Dark Blue Altima. "STOP STALLING WOMAN WE DON'T WANT THAT DAMN PHAROH TO ASK OUT MY WOMAN!" Marik yelled from his seat. "I believe you're mistaken. She's MY woman." Malik said glaring at Marik. This lead to a large argument that Isis rolled her eyes at and started the car.

**With Yugi**

Yugi was standing out side of his and his yami's bedroom tapping his foot impatiently. "HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Yugi yelled. Finally the door opened and Yami stood there in his blue school pants, a black sleeveless shirt and his school jacket that hung around him like a cape. (Think his Battle City clothes.) Yugi just sweat dropped at what he was wearing. "Yami you mean to tell me it took you almost an hour to put on that shirt which you're not even fully wearing?" Yami just shrugged " iwas just making sure I looked good for my Tea." Yami said. Yugi slapped his hand to his forehead and said "Whatever. Grandpa is waiting in the car. So let's go." Yami walked ahead down the stairs and Yugi followed behind shaking his head.

**With Ryou**

"Bakura hurry up. Were going to be late! "Ryou shouted from his car." SILENCE MORTAL! It takes time to look this good," Bakura yelled back. He stood in his black leather pants, Black boots and a black T- shirt that said "Your Worst Nightmare" in blood red. He walked out of the house and into the passenger seat of Ryou's Escalade. "Now move it Mortal. Let's not keep my woman waiting." Ryou tossed Bakura and un-Ryou like glare and drove towards the mall. "Serenity would you hurry up it doesn't take this long just to put on clothes!" Joey yelled through Serenity's door. Serenity yelled back "I'll be out in one minute." Serenity was throwing things out of her closet looking for her sluttiest clothes. She wore a Tight leather mini skirt that covered all of 3 12 inches. A white tube top that said "Virgin" in pink. She wore a pair of black high boots stopping at her mid thigh. "Okay I'm ready big brother" Serenity said opening the door. Joey's mouth dropped. "THERE IS NO WAY YOUR WEREING THAT OUT INTO PUBLIC!" Serenity just smiled and said "But Big Brother Mai wears stuff like this all the time." "That's not an excuse." Joey said back. Serenity narrowed her eyes and then got an idea. "Big Brother If I change now we won't have time to get to the mall and meet Mai and the others." Joey heard Mai's name and "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!" and dragged Serenity out of the house. Serenity smirked and thought Piece off cake. Now I the guys will all fall for me in this outfit. Joey went on the driver side of his green Escort. As soon as Serenity put on her seatbelt He took off towards to the mall.

**With Kaiba**

"Big brother? Are you ready to go?" Mokuba asked through his brothers door. Seto opened the door and walked out in a new dark blue trench coat. Under the trench coat he wore black dress shirt and black dress pants. "Okay Mokuba lets go. We don't want the psychos, albinos, midgets or the dice freak to beat us to Tea." Seto said. Mokuba smiled and said "Let's go get her!" They made their way to the garage and got into Seto's Black Porche and drove to the mall. Duke sat on his bed pulling on a pair of black boots and then stood up. He was wearing his normal black pants and black shirt, with his usual red vest. He walked down the stairs and walked out the back door. He had to walk all the way around his house to his car, because his front door was bombarded with crazy fan girls. He got into his green Jaguar and drove to the mall singing "I'm a mother fucking P.I.M.P."

**With Tristan**

Tristan the poor fool had just gotten stuck in traffic jam on his motorcycle and was only 5 minutes from the mall but couldn't move. "WOULD YOU ALL FUCKING MOVE! I HAVE TO GET TO MY SERENITY!" He yelled through his helmet. This of course led to him being yelled at from all sides.

**Back with Tea**

Tea arrived first and met Mai at the front entrance of the mall. Tea smiled "Hey Mai." Mai looked at her "Hey Girl. Are the guys coming?" Tea nodded her head and frowned." Yeah, but I'm worried because I invited all of them." Mai nodded her head knowingly. "Yeah I get what you mean. It must be hard to have so many men in love with you." Mai said sighing. Tea started blushing then they heard the screeching of tires coming towards the mall.

DQ3: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN R&R SEEYA. "


	3. Chapter 3

DQ3:crying I feel so loved I'm so glad that you love my story, and I want to thank you for all my reviews.

Sheria: Hold it! Hold it! One damn second here. I gave you the inspiration to right this chapter were is my credit. Damn you DQ3! I will get my revenge.

DQ3 what do you mean hold it? What do you mean your credit? I created you and this story and I typed it and all you did was sit there and tried to look cute and failed at.

Sheria: Well I helped with the creation of this story; I mean putting up with you is no picnic. I should get credit for sticking with you.

DQ3: Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I just letting everyone know that I won't try and space at too neat. It takes to much time so this will have to do. Also there are two separate chapters. One for and another for Mediaminor. Well enough chatting on with the story.

The squeal of tires came to a stop right in front of Tea and Mai. Ryou ran out of the car as fast he could with Bakura on his heals. Te and Mia both sweat dropped. Ryou and Bakura both stopped in front of her. Or more like Bakura stopped and tripped Ryou before he could completely stop. "How is my Woman Today?" Bakura said pulling Tea to his side. Tea sweat dropped and said "Uh, fine. I think." Ryou of course was still on the ground and that's when Tea finally noticed him. "Oh, Ryou! Are you alright?" Tea got out of Bakura's arms and helped Ryou up.

Ryou stood up and blushed. "I'm Fine Tea. How are you?" Tea smiled her normal bright smile that made all boys melt. "I'm fine Ryou. Thank you for asking." Tea said. Bakura glared at Ryou over Tea's shoulder. Ryou gave a very un-Ryou like smirk. But before Bakura could kill him Malik, Marik and Isis pull up. Marik and Malik push and pull at each other on their way to get to Tea first Marik got there first. Marik Pulled Tea into his arm so that they were chest to chest. "So how is my beautiful Tea today?" Tea blushed at the close contact. Before she could answer Malik pushed Marik into the side of the Mall. "She ain't you jackass so back off." Malik said glaring at Marik.

Marik gave one of his famous smirks and says "Now how is MY beautiful Tea today?" Tea just blushed and mumbled that she was fine. She pulled her self free from Malik and went over to where Isis stood by her car. "Hi Isis." Tea said. Isis smiled at the brunette and said "Hello Tea. How are you?" "I'm just fine thanks." Tea said smiling. The sound of a revving engine caused everyone to turn. "Mr.Moto had just pulled up with Yugi and Yami.

Yami and Yugi calmly walked over to were Tea and Isis were. Yami took Tea's hand and said "Tea you are looking as lovely as ever." He kissed the back of her hand. Tea blushed and the boys saw red. Then it was massacre on Yami. The only one who wasn't involved in the fight was the girls and Yugi who got out of the way in time. Then a Black Porche came to a stop in a parking space right behind Tea. Tea looked behind her and smiled as a black ball of fuzz come at her from the opposite side of the car. " TEA!" Mokuba said as he latched himself onto her hip almost knocking them both over. –

Tea just laughed and hugged him right back. Seto got out of the car at a slower pace then Mokuba and walked over to were Tea was. "Seto slightly smiled and said" Hello Tea." Tea just smiled back and said "Hello Seto." This of course led to the fight to break up and all of the boys to start glare which caused Seto to glare right back." Alright you guys knock it off. We still have to wait for Duke, Tristan, Joey and Serenity and have you all still in one piece." Mai said to the boys. Of course when she mentioned Serenity the almost freaked.

"You invited that Bitch?" Malik said. "She's almost more psychotic than Marik!" All the boys nodded their heads. Mai shook her head "I didn't invite her. Tea did." Everyone's eyes swung to Tea. Tea looked at them with wide eyes "I didn't know you guys didn't like her. If I had known I would have asked Joey to not bring her." Tea said her eyes starting to water. Seto pulled Tea into his arms and said "It's alright Tea. You accept everyone so it wasn't your fault that you didn't know." Tea sniffled and pulled back from Seto and said "Thanks Seto." and smiled up at him.

Seto just gave a half smile and kissed the top of her head. Causing Tea to blush, the boys to send death glares, and Mai and Isis to go "Awwwww." Tea shimmied out of Seto's embrace just as Duke pulled up. Duke walked up and said "Hello Tea. Looking lovely as always. "He put an arm around Tea's waist and pulled her towards him. This of course led to another round of glares from the guys. This of course came to a halt when Joey pulled up and nearly ran them both of them down. Joey jumped out of the car and beelined straight towards Mai. Serenity took her time and slowly got out of the car. She gave all of the guys a lusty once over and a glare at Tea. Mokuba was hiding behind Tea because he was afraid of the "Scawy Lady" as he so cutely put it.

"Hello Serenity. You are looking well." Tea said back to her cheery self. Serenity put on a fake smile and said. "I'm felling well Tea." Then said under her breath "Bitch." Unfortunately she was heard. Tea was first shocked and then hurt and finally furious. She took a step to slap her, but the boys were holding her back. Joey went over to his sister and grabbed her by her ear and said "Apologize, now." No one had heard Joey use that tone of voice before. " Sorry," Serenity mumbled out.-

Tea stopped struggling against the guys and sighed. Then Tristan finally pulled up after 30 minute traffic jam 5 minutes away from the mall. "Good of you to show up point-dexter." Malik said sarcasticly. Tristen glared at him and then turned to Serenity and said "Hello Serenity. You are looking positively radiant today." He had these big hearts in his eyes. Marik smirked and said "Nice line. How many days and dictionaries did it take for you to write that one?" Tristan glared back at him and said "Can you come up with something better?" Marik flushed and turned away and harrumphed. Ryou raised his hand said "I can!" Everyone turned and looked at him. Ryou walked over to Tea, got on one knee and took Tea's hand and cleared his throat." Fairest lady. Surely my life until now been nothing, but darkness. The radiance of your beauty has brought a light into my life that can never be dimmed, even if I should be cast from your side and left in a hell without your beauty. Your lips shame the reddest rose, your eyes a deep blue of the purest sapphire, your skin putt's the fairest pearl to shame. If I was an artist and capture your beauty on even the smallest of canvases to forever keep with me, to gaze upon to remind that an angel has indeed come to earth and graced myself for only but amount of her presence."

Every one could only stare at him as he got up off his knees. All the girls had tears in the eyes and all the boys were glaring holes into his head. Tea sniffled "Ryou, That was beautiful. Thank you." She leaned over and kissed Ryou on the cheek. Ryou blushed a dark cherry head. All the guys glared at him with envy and surpressed rage. Marik, Malik and Bakura all pulled out various different weapons to kill Ryou with.

Tea felt a tug on her shirt and looked down at Mokuba looking at her. "Big sis Tea, Can I have a kiss too?" Mokuba asked with puppy eyes. Tea smiled down at him and said "Of course you can." Tea leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. All the guys, except Malik, Marik and Bakura who were all to busy casing Ryou around the parking lot glared at Mokuba now. Mokuba smiled a big smile and walked over to his brother.-

Mai cleared her throat and said "Okay. Let's go inside do some major shopping. Which reminds me. Tea I saw this awesome outfit that would look fabulous on you." Everyone just sighed and followed after her, Joey with hearts in his eyes.-----

DQ3: There you go. Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it and don't come chasing after me with pitchforks and torches. I except criticism, But if you flame me I'll hunt you down and sick my7 evil kitten's, Coal and Cinder on your sorry ass and then burn you like witches while singing " Disco Inferno". Well seeya next time and R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

DQ3: Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy it and just so you know my muse is at the doctor for an unknown concussion. (Broken baseball bat behind back) And here is the chapter Tea's Cousin.

The gang began walking around the mall in a normal fashion. At least, for them. Bakura, Malik, and Marik flanked Tea's sides with Knives, daggers and other sharp objects. Yami and Seto glared at each other as they walked (How I don't know) Duke, Ryou, and Yugi were arguing over which of their Tea Plushies were cuter. Tristen was talking with Serenity or Tristen was talking to Serenity While Serenity glared at and plotted against Tea. Joey was walking after Mai with hearts in his eyes. Isis was just behind Malik and Marik making sure that they didn't cause too much trouble and Mokuba was attached to Tea's hand.

"Tea! I just remembered where I saw that outfit I was talking about. Come on. "Mai said. She grabbed Isis and Tea and dragged them across the mall. Poor Mokuba was still clinging to Tea's hand. Everyone looked at each other and chased them down. The Found them in the leather Works Store. (I made that up.) "See Tea. It would look great on you." Mai said. It was a Dark Blue tube top that had Hell's Angel in an almost Violet color. It also had pair of Blue jeans that flared out at the bottom slightly. It came with a black leather jacket that came down to her knees with Hell's Angel across the back with a Halo around the A. "Let's see if it fits." Mai grabbed Tea before she could say anything.

They went into the dressing rooms and pushed Mokuba out towards Isis and that's when the rest of the gang entered. "Hey sis'. Where's my Tea?" Malik Said. "Your Tea!" The guys yelled. Isis rolled her eyes "Here we go again." They were about to jump into another fight when they heard an exasperated sigh come from the changing rooms and then Mai's irritated voice." God Tea you make everything looks good it should be a crime." All the guys looked over and saw Tea Decked out in the outfit and turned to them. "So? What do you guys think?" Tea asked turning around in a circle to show the outfit off. Of course the boys would have to pick their jaws off of the ground to say anything first.

"All I got to say is that you know you're a Gardener if you look that good." a voice said from behind the group. They all turned to see a young man with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes staring at them with a smirk on his face. "Daniel!" Tea yelled and ran over to him and gave him a hug. Daniel wrapped his arms around Tea's waist and spun her around once. The guys started to glare very dangerously at him. Bakura, Marik and Malik were pulling out there weapons, ready to kill. "Hey, girl. How have you been?" Daniel asked. Tea smiled and said "I'm fine." Tea looked over to the gang and said "Guys this is my cousin Daniel." Daniel smiled. He was wearing tight black leather pants with a black T-shirt. The other girls giving a very appreciated look.

Seto moved forward and pulled Tea close to his side which caused Malik, Marik, and Bakura to change there victim. "A pleasure." Seto said coldly. Yugi tilted his head to the side and asked Tea "You never told us about your cousin." Daniel snorted and looked at them with a slightly evil smirk. "Like she would talk about the black sheep's of the family." Daniel narrowed his eyes thinking hard." Hell she's the white sheep in the family. Everyone else in the family are black sheep." Everyone looked at Tea; she was blushing a deep cherry red from her spot in Seto's arm. "Hell, I think the only reason she probably didn't tell anyone is because with all our questionable friends she might think you all wouldn't believe that she's a virgin." Daniel said not thinking anyone heard him. "Daniel! Shut up." Tea's blush, if possible, got even deeper.

Mokuba looked up at Tea and asked "What's a virgin?" Tea looked down at Mokuba and her face could have exploded if the blood didn't stop rushing to it. All the girls turned red right along with her. "Uh, Kaiba I think it time to have a heart to heart with your little brother." Joey said while trying to control his laughter. Kaiba grabbed Mokuba by the hand and dragged him to a near by restroom. Everyone except the girls started laughing. Tea looked at Daniel with narrowed eyes. Everyone noticed. Tea started walking towards her cousin with a dark intent in her eyes. Bakura, Malik and Marik were looking on in interest while Daniel started to back up. "Hey, come on Tea I was just kidding. They know your lily white," Daniel said. He tripped over his own feet and fell on his back and started crab walking backwards.

Tea walked around him so that she was on his left side and looking at him. She glared at him for a moment then she sighed "You're not worth the blood stains." Tea then walked back into the changing room and put her clothes on. Ha bet you guys thought that I forgot that she was wearing the outfit. Daniel sighed in relief and got off the ground. He smiled and said "Tea is one scary lady when she's pissed. Then again so isn't the rest of the family. "

Everyone looked at him oddly. "The rest of the family?" Yugi asked. Daniel nodded his head and looked thoughtful for a second. He does that a lot " Only the girls though. And their really scary during their time off the month." Malik and Marik nodded their heads. They've seen Isis and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Anyway I had dropped by to give Tea this note," Daniel said and handed it to Yugi. "Make sure she gets it and tell her I said bye." Daniel walked off. Tea came out of the changing rooms a moment later holding the out fit in her arms. "Hey Tea. Your cousin said goodbye and said to give you this." Yugi said giving her the envelope. "Thanks Yugi." Tea said smiling at him. This of course caused Yugi to blush, Malik, Marik, and Bakura to pull out various weapons to kill Yugi with and Yami, Duke and Ryou to look jealous. Seto and Mokuba had just walking out of the restrooms and Seto had a slight blush on his face.

Mokuba looked up at Tea and asked what she was holding. "It something from my cousin," Tea said. She put the outfit over her arm and opened the envelope and read what the note inside it said. "What's it say?" Mai asked. Tea shrugged "It's nothing. The family estate is empty and if I want to go there I can." Everyone looked at her. "Family Estate!" Mai shouted. Tea just shrugged "Yeah we come one of those old rich families that get money for doing next to nothing."

Everyone just stared at her in shock. All the guys except Joey and Tristan mentally checking off another reason to get Tea. Tea just shook her head and said "Anyway I'll pack and head out and stay for the rest of the week since were on vacation. Anybody want to come?" Yami and Yugi volunteered. Malik, Marik, and Bakura volunteered immediately after to keep "the damned Pharaoh and his midget half away from MY Tea." They also said this at the same time so that led into a fight, AGAIN, of who she belonged to. Mai volunteered to see what the house looked like. Of course this led Joey into agreeing to go along. That meant Serenity had to go much to everyone's, except Tristan who agreed as soon as he learned that he learned she was going, horror. Seto agreed to go when Mokuba gave him his puppy pout even though he was going to go anyway. Duke agreed after him and Isis agreed to go to keep an eye on Malik and Marik. Ryou agreed to keep an eye on Bakura.

Tea smiled and said "That's great. I hate being alone in that big old house. The staffs been there for years and creep me out." Malik had been knocked out of the fight and took this opportunity to pull Tea into his arm and said "Don't worry, Love. I'll keep you company." This of course caused Malik to receive numerous glares and for Marik and Bakura to drag him into another fight. Mokuba ran over and hugged Tea and looked up at her like he was going to ask her something. Tea looked down at Mokuba and said "What is it, Mokuba?" Mokuba looked her straight in the eye and asked her "Tea, if you and Seto slept together could you have a boy so I would have someone to play with?"

DQ3: Well there you have it. My longest chapter and did it take forever. I blame it on my parents and my school. They make sure I can't finish anything. Oh and if you're wondering my muse will live but will be MIA for a little while So until next time, See Ya.


	5. Chapter 5

**DQ3: Hey Ya'll. I'm back and I have a computer that works and now I'm going to give you now chapter 5 of Tea's in Trouble. So read and review.**

**Sheria: What do you mean YOU have a computer? All those who what bid on the naked pictures of DQ3 they start now also those who want me as their muse the bidding starts now.**

**DQ3: Shut Up. On to the story.**

**Sheria: jerk the fans love me and you shut up!**

**!On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.**

**Chapter 5 :**

At The Mall

To say that Tea blushed would be an under statement. Her head looked like a cherry. Mai and Isis were blushing as well. Serenity ( the slut) was still in the dressing room trying on her new slutty clothes. The boys were also quite red, but it was for an entirely different reason.

All the boys except Mokuba and Seto were in a rage. They didn't glare at Mokuba. They knew that if they even looked at Mokuba the wrong way Tea would beat the shit out of them. Their glares were all focused on the CEO himself. Seto was also was red in the face. too. But it was of the picture Mokuba was painting of him and Tea. He himself putting in certain details.

Tea Started to stutter an excuse as to why she would not be sleeping with Seto. "Mokuba, Seto and I are not going to sleep together." Tea said gently. This burst Seto's bubble and took the glares away from Seto and love-stuck gazes to Tea. Mokuba put on a sad face and asked " Why not? Don't you like him?" Tea smiled nervously and tried to carfully phrase her answer else World War 3 would erupt between the boys in the middle of the store.

"I like just fine Mokuba, but Seto and I are both too young to be doing _those _types of things right now, let alone have children together." Tea said with the same smile on. The boys all sighed when she said that. Seto sighed in an almost defeated tone. Enphisis on the almost defeated tone.

Malik looked at Seto and said " I guess you'll live for now rich boy." Seto just glared and then smirked and said " Tea said we're too young _right now_. There's a chance in the future." The boys started glaring at him again.

" Oh boys," a voice from the dressing room. Everyone looked over to see Serenity come out in the shortest red mini skirt in history. She was also wearing a matching red tube top that barely covered her breasts. Tea covered Mokuba's eyes and gasped. All the boys except Tristan and Joey turned an interesting shade of green and headed for the bathroom. Isis could only stare in horror and even Mai was in shock of the skimpy outfit. Tristan was drooling and Joey was beyond angry. " Serenity! What da hell do ya think your doin'?" Joey yelled.

Serenity looked over and finally realized that her brother was there. "Oh big brother. I, uh, I forgot that you were here." Serenity said backing back into the changing room. "Yea, sure. Change back into your clothes. Now." Joey said when Serenity was about to say something else. Serenity went in and changed her clothes and came back out. Joey turned to Tristan and said "Tristan take my sister home." Tristan looked at Joey with a dumb look on his face and then grinned like an idiot. "It will be my pleasure," Tristan said with a smirk.

Joey just nodded and said "Thanks. Oh, and if ya not back in 15 I'll cut of your family jewels and nail 'em to my wall." Tristan's smile instantly faded and his hands went to his crotch. The other guys snickered. Serenity just stuck her nose in the air and marched to the exit with a love struck Tristan trailing behind her.

As soon as they were both out of sight all the guys cheered. The evil bitch was gone and the day wasn't even half done yet. The girls just sighed and moved to the store next store. Which just happen to be an all men's store. This gave all the guys a chance to impress Tea with there fine forms.

They entered the store and went into different parts of the stores and picked out clothes. Even Mokuba who found a little boys department goy into the idea. They all went to the changing room, well, change. The girls had all taken a seat out side of the changing room and decided to treat it like a fashion show. There were four categories. Dress, casual, Swim and free style. ( DQ3: That last one could be hazardous.)

Yugi stuck his head out and said "Okay were ready and going from tallest to shortest" The girls got their score cards ready and the order was as follows Seto, Joey, Duke, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, And Mokuba.

The dress clothes came first. Seto came out first wearing a three piece black suit with matching shoes and tie with a navy blue waist coat. He walked over and gave Tea a long stemmed rose. Joey came out in a navy blue Tuxedo and a little corsage that he gave to a blushing Mai. Duke came out in a charcoal grey suit with a tie a shade darker. Marik and Malik both wore matching black tuxedos with each bringing out a corsage like Joey's and gave them to Tea. Bakura and Ryou both wore whit tuxedos that matched their perfectly. Their ties and shirt were more a light grey then white and they too gave Tea corsages. Yami and Yugi wore dark plum colored suits that matched Yugi's eyes. Hey guess what they too gave Tea a corsage each. Mokuba came out last wearing a cute kids sized tuxedo with a silk navy blue shirt on. He carried 6 long stemmed, dark red roses which he gave to Tea with a blush. Tea smiled and took them and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush harder. The girls each put their scores together for each boy and added them together. They would add up the scores of each round and then determine the winner. The bots all went back into the changing room to put on their casual clothes for the next round.

Mai nudged Tea and said ":Well look at all the dates you got." Tea blushed and looked at the different corsages. Isis chuckled as well "Indeed. They are always fighting over you and you are the only one who can make them stop." Tea's blush just got darker. Yugi stuck his head out again and said "Ready." The girls got ready and ………….

**Cliffhanger**

**DQ3: Bet you didn't see that one coming did ya.**

**Sheria I did a great job right folks. When I give inspiration I do spades. Well the auction on those pictures is still for keeps. And the auction for ME on being your MUSE is still on and the bidding continues.**

**DQ3: Please. One, give them three days and they would pay me to take you back and Two, I look good naked and you don't so there. Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DQ3: Hey Everybody. Sorry it took so long. I had to get the right program for the computer so i can type and have it look right.**

**Sheria: Yeah. It Took forever to figure the stupid thing out. And for once it wasn't because of DQ3's stupidity.**

**DQ3: Unless you want a very painful death I suggest you keep quiet.**

**Sheria: like I haven't heard that before. DQ3 owns nothing except the original characters.**

Still at the Mall.

Yugi came out first this time. He wore a pair of dark blue leather pants and a violet dress shirt that was tucked into the pants. He had a small box in his hand and he gave it to Tea. She opened it to find a pair of sapphire earrings. Yami came out next in black leather pants and crimson red dress shirt. He too had a small box and gave it to Tea. She opened this box to find a gold ring with sapphire enamel etched into the band in a swirling design.

Next came Seto. He wore a pair of beige khaki's and a light blue dress shirt. He carried a long black box in his hand. He took Tea's hand kissed her knuckles and handed her the box. She opened it to reveal a Sapphire and diamond cocker. Mai and Isis almost had heart attacks. Ryou came out in a pair of white jeans and a and a off white dress shirt. He carried a slender box and handed it to Tea with a blush on his face opened the box to reveal a sapphire and crystal angel pin.

**(DQ3: I think Tea's favorite stone is a sapphire because they match her eyes.)**

Next came Malik in a pair of tight black jeans that shaped to his legs tightly. He wore a silver colored silk shirt and had a long slender box in his hands. He walked over to Tea and kissed her on the cheek and handed her the box. Tea opened it to see a gold charm bracelet with two charms, a pair of ballet shoes and the millennium rod. Marik came out in the exact same out fit as Malik except shirt was opened in the front revealing his chiseled chest and abs, causing Tea to blush. The boys that had already come out glare at him. He just smirked and stalked over to Tea in a predatory way and gave her a long thin box. Tea opened it to reveal a Gold Necklace with a large version of the Eye of Horus, with a Sapphire being in the center.

Joey came out next. He wore a pair of black dress pants and a golden collared shirt that blended into his hair. He went over to Mai and gave her a small square box. Inside was a ring with a diamond surrounded by amyethests. Mai's eyes widened and she jumped up and kissed Joey and pulled him into a bone crushing hug that knocked him out. Ryou and Yugi dragged him to where everyone else was standing. Malik, Marik and Seto snickered at Joey.

Bakura came out next wearing black leather pants and a black silk dress shirt. Like Marik it was opened and showed his equally muscular chest and abs. He handed Tea a bracelet box. When Tea opened it, it revealed a crystal anklet that wrapped around her ankle and down th her toes in a strand of crystal to a toe ring. Duke came out next he wore a pair of black dress pants and a emerald green dress shirt. He held a small box in his hand. He gave it to Tea and she opened it to see a pair of sapphire earrings surrounded by little diamonds.

Finally, Mokuba came out in a pair of beige dress pants and a white button up shirt he had his hands behind his back and was blushing. He walked over to Tea and then looked at Seto. Seto smiled and nodded and Mokuba took his hands from behind his back. In his hand he had a little wooden box that looked like it held jewelry. Tea took it and smiled at Mokuba who blushed harder. Tea opened the box to reveal a ballerina that began to dance to the song coming from the box.

Mokuba hung his head and kicked his foot in a bashful way. " Do you like it?" Mokuba asked. Tea looked up at him and asked " Where did you find this?" Mokuba hung his head again and said " Big brother and I found it in a show we went to." Tea turned to were the boys and pointed to Seto and crooked her finger in the ' come here' way. Seto walked over and gulped. Seto came to stand in front of Tea and next to Mokuba. Tea said "closer." Seto bent forward so that his face was even with hers. Tea looked in his eyes and than gave him a gentle smile and said " I love it." She kissed his cheek tenderly and fulled Mokuba into a tight hug and gave him a kiss as well.

Seto straightened with a slight blush to his cheeks and a dazed smile on his lips. He walked back over to were the other boys, besides Joey who was still out from Mai's hug, stood glaring at him. Tea, Mai, and Isis huddled together and added up their score and nodded to the boys who went back into the dressing room to get ready for the third part of the fashion show... Swim wear.

**DQ3: Well here it is chapter 6. It was a long time in coming, but it was well worth the wait. I hope you all enjoyed the Seto/Tea fluff in their. Now the other guys have to get a chance.**

**Sheria: That means more work for me to do.**

**DQ3: You want to start something! Whatever. Ja Ne! ; chases Sheria around the room with various weapons;**


	7. Chapter 7

**DQ3: Hey everybody here is the next chapter to Tea's in trouble. Sorry it took so long I had a problem with my computer.**

**Sherie: It wouldn't connect to the Internet and then her stupid sister erased the original chapter so we had to start over.**

**DQ3: Hey! Only I am allowed to call my sister stupid.**

**Sheria: Too bad I just did.**

**DQ3: Your history. On to the next chapter. I own nothing.(Chases Sheria around the dinning room table.)**

Joey came out first this time. He wore a pair of dark red swim trunks. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses on his head with a beach towel over one shoulder. He smiled and strutted over to Mai and dropped the Towel to the floor and flexed his muscles for her. Mai was drooling. Discreetly, but still drooling. He bent down and picked up his towel and strutted back to the changing room, turned around before entering and sending a wink to Mai then went back in. Tea and Isis teased Mai as she blushed.

Ryou came out next. He wore a pair of blue swim trunks with White Hawaiian flowers on them he smiled walked over to Tea and gave her a Lei ( Those Hawaiian Flower Necklaces) with White Flowers and put it over her head. He smiled and walked back into the changing room and Bakura came out in a black Speedo with red flames. Isis, Mai and Tea could only blush at the sight of him. He walked over to Tea and gave her a Lei with dark red flowers. He put it over her head and gently pulled her forward to the end of her seat and tipped her head back until she was looking up at him. He bent over until their noses were brushing against each other. Tea's face was fast resembling that of a cherry. Bakura gave her one of his slow and sexy smiles and brushed a feathery kiss on her left cheek and then walked back into the changing room. Tea slumped back into her chair and fanned her face with the scoring cards while Mai and Isis were blushing.

Malik came out next wearing a Blue jean shorts. **(DQ3: some people really do wear them to go swimming.) **The Shorts were low on his hips and being just in his shorts you could make out his all over tan. He walked over to Tea, took her hand and kissed the back of her hand and pulled her to her feet and with his arm around her waist and dipped her like in a waltz and brushed her forehead with his lips. He lifted his head and pulled Tea up and let her go. As Malik walked back into the dressing room Tea's legs turned into mush and she plopped back into her chair in time to see Marik come strutting out in a pair of black jean shorts with chains coming out of the back pocket. Unlike Malik's jeans these looked like they had once been jeans and the lower legs had been cut off with a razor. Marik strutted over to Tea and pulled her up and into his arms and not bothering with the dip and gave her rough Marik kiss on the forehead and then smirked at her confused blinking eyes and gently in a way most unlike Marik gently kissed the tip of her nose and released her. He strutted back to the dressing rooms and behind the curtain.

Tea flopped back in her chair and waved her heated cheeks with her score cards. Next came Yugi he came out in a pair of dark purple swimming trunks with the draw strings tied into a neat bow and a shy grin on his face. Tea smiled at him and his face burst into a deep cherry red. He walked over to Tea and pulled out of the pocket of the swim trunks a necklaces made of little shells. He put the necklace over Tea's head and around her neck and then kissed her cheek. When he pulled a way his whole head looked like it was severely sun burned. He quickly turned around and went back behind the curtain to the changing room. Yami came out next and he wore a pair of swim trunks also but these were black with blue and purple flames come up from the bottom of the trunks. He like most of the boys strutted over to Tea and he also gave Tea a shell necklace except his were a pink and Yugi's had been white. Yami put his necklace around Tea's neck and kissed her on the opposite cheek from Yugi's and then strutted back to the changing room. Tea's blush was now a perfect match to Yugi's.

" Looks like things are really heating up out here, eh, Tea?" Mai teased. Tea just glared at her and said " Be quiet you." " Shh. They starting again." Isis said.

It was now dukes turn to come out strutting his stuff. And it was quite visible with the little Speedo on. It was black and had a pair of red die on the front and let's just say that the sight caused the red of Tea's face before just shoot up to an outrageous crimson color. He also had a towel around his arm and he used it to pull Tea up close to him and used the towel around her back to keep her from backing up. He used the towel to pull her really close to him and he trailed kisses up her neck to her ear were he gently bit the lobe. Tea nearly jumped out f her skin. Duke pulled back and smirked at her and dropped one end of the towel so she could back up. He turned around with a great big grin across his face and strutted back into the dressing room. Tea sat back down and began waving her face with her score cards again and Mai and Isis couldn't help but do the same.

Finally It was Seto's and Mokuba' s Turn. Seto came out wearing a simple bark blue pair of swim trunks with draw strings in the front. He smiled to Tea and looked down at Mokuba who was holding his hand. Mokuba's swim suit was a very elaborate one. It consisted of a pair of ninja turtle swim trunks. A set of rubber flippers on his feet, a horse inner tube around his waist, a set of water wings on his arms a divers mash on top of his head and a snorkel tube in his mouth. The girls could only squeal at how cute and yes ridiculous he looked. Mokuba let go of his big brothers hand and waddled his way over to Tea and gave her the really big shell that he was holding in his other hand. Tea took it and kissed him o his cheek was the only visible skin on his face besides his eyes.

Mokuba waddled back over to his big brother and took his hand and Mokuba waddled and Seto walked, while shooting Tea with a wicked grin, back into the changing room. Tea sat back in her chair and looked at the pile of stuff that she had been given began to wonder what she was going to do with it all. Her thoughts were interrupted when Yugi stuck his head out and said "We're ready." Her musing would have to wait until after the last part of the fashion show. The anything goes category.

**DQ3: Well there it is. After a much longer wait then there was supposed to be I hope all enjoy it and don't come after me with sharp point object**

**Sheria:(holding her head from when I finally caught her) Yeah because you don't know what she looks like and she'll blame it all on me when you get here.**

**DQ3: I hadn't thought of that, but now that you mention it that's a pretty good idea. Read and Review. Ja ne!**


End file.
